The present invention relates to weather stripping gasket assemblies and, more particularly, to a weather stripping gasket assembly that, when positioned on a vehicle, provides the vehicle windows with a peripheral flush appearance with the vehicle body.
In the automotive industry, it is desirous to have moveable windows which are flush with the vehicle body roof, door and side pillars. This flushness, while providing an aesthetic appearance also provides aerodynamic characteristics and reduces drag. When providing moveable windows that are peripherally flush with the vehicle body, the sealing of the windows must be taken into consideration. In a peripheral or four-sided flush moveable window system, the weather stripping is substantially behind or on the interior of the window concealed from view from the outside of the vehicle.
Weather stripping currently utilized by the automotive industry for moveable windows has a U-shaped glass run channel. The U-shaped channel sandwiches the window periphery between the legs and web of the U-shaped channel to retain and seal the window. These types of glass run channel systems also have a portion of the weather stripping or a molding on the exterior or outside of the window.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a weather stripping system for moveable vehicle windows which enable the windows to be peripherally flush with the vehicle body. The present invention provides the art with a weather stripping system that is substantially concealed from view by the moveable windows in a closed position.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and the appended claims.